This invention generally relates to reclosable plastic bags, examples of which include reclosable food storage bags and reclosable baby bottle liners for use with a baby bottle having a reclosable plastic liner with properties that permit the liner to be re-used. More particularly, this invention relates to a high-strength, resealable/reclosable plastic bag having a a reclosable fastener for resealably closing a bag such as a baby bottle liner and which also seals out oxygen.
Resealable plastic bags such as reclosable food bags nursing pouches and disposable baby bottle liners are well-known to provide convenient storage. A drawback of prior art reclosable bags is wall strength but also a bag's oxygen permeability. Regardless of how tight the reclosable seal for a bag might be, oxygen is known to pass through prior art bag wall material thereby defeating the seal that might be provided by a reclosable fastener.
There exists a need to provide a reclosable plastic bag, including one for use as a bottle liner, that is both substantially stronger than prior art plastic bags but which is also substantially watertight and airtight. By increasing the bag wall's-water-tight and airtight the characteristics of the reclosable seal are made even more valuable.